Avant Poudlard
by beharryordie
Summary: Les personnages avant de recevoir leur lettre de Poudlard. Hermione et ses parents dentistes, Ron et ses 5 frères déjà à Poudlard, les soeurs Patil, Les Maraudeurs, Rogue, Dean, Seamus, et bien d'autres. :3


**Pas très long, pas très palpitant, mais bon, ce n'est quand même pas si pire que ça. Allez juste jeter un coup d'œil, s'il-vous-plaît :3**

* * *

**Chapitre PREMIER - Hermione Granger**

Hermione Granger n'avait pas énormément d'amis. En fait, elle était plutôt solitaire. Bien sûr, elle s'entendait bien avec plusieurs personnes, mais elle avait toujours eu tendance à rester toute seule dans son coin. Elle préférait observer et écouter, sans pour autant se mêler au groupe.

Une autre chose à savoir sur Hermione Granger est qu'elle était très intelligente. La fille de 11 ans la plus intelligente de son école, et peut-être même de toute l'Angleterre. Ainsi, tout le monde voulait se mettre en équipe avec elle pour les travaux, à l'école, et c'est comme ça qu'elle finit par se faire des amis.

En revenant de l'école, la fillette allait immédiatement dans sa chambre pour faire ses devoirs et apprendre ses leçons. Puis, elle adorait se plonger dans un bon roman. Ses parents travaillaient jusqu'à tard le soir. Ils étaient dentistes, et croyaient que leur fille était assez mature pour rester seule à la maison pendant longtemps. Ils n'avaient pas d'autres enfants, et avaient donc tout fait pour que leur fille soit la mieux éduquée possible.

Or, depuis quelques années, Hermione étudiait moins longtemps le soir, et ne lisait plus qu'à l'école. Lorsqu'elle finissait ses devoirs, elle sortait dans le jardin et allait s'asseoir sur le gros rocher près de la piscine. Assise là, elle prenait un malin plaisir à diriger la trajectoire des feuilles qui tombaient des arbres, à changer la couleur des fleurs ou à faire tomber de la pluie au dessus de sa maison.

Car voyez-vous, Hermione Granger était différente des autres. En fait, elle ne le savait pas encore, mais elle était une sorcière. Une vraie sorcière, avec le balai, le chaudron, et tout le tralala. Mais comme elle ne le savait pas encore, elle se contentait de penser qu'elle était seulement très douée.

oOo

Un certain jour du mois de juin, Mr et Mrs Granger étaient en congé. Ils en avaient bien besoin. Après tout, ils se devaient de passer un peu de temps avec leur fille, de temps en temps. Donc, ils étaient à la maison. Mr Granger était assis sur le divan du salon, et lisait son journal. Mrs Granger, elle, préparait un excellent gâteau au chocolat pour sa fille. La dite fille, Hermione, était encore à l'école. Elle allait revenir dans encore quelques heures, et ses parents lui annonceraient alors la grande nouvelle.

Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, alors que Mrs Granger revenait de faire des courses, elle vit un hibou perché sur la clôture. Elle fut tout d'abord tentée de le chasser, mais elle se rendit compte qu'à sa patte était accrochée une lettre. Lentement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, elle s'approcha de l'oiseau. Elle prit fébrilement l'enveloppe et rentra dans la maison. Comme son mari n'était pas encore revenu du garage, elle ouvrit seule l'enveloppe et se mit à lire.

Plus tard, lorsque Mr Granger revint du garage, il vit sa femme assise sur le plancher de la cuisine, le regard dans le vide, une lettre à la main.

oOo

Hermione Granger enfonça les écouteurs de son lecteur CD dans ses oreilles. Les autres élèves n'étaient pas encore tous arrivés. Elle mit son sac d'école sur ses genoux et s'assit au fond du banc, tout près de la fenêtre. Elle avait déjà hâte d'arriver chez elle pour faire ces trucs étranges qu'elle appelait _Magie. _C'était devenu une habitude chez elle. C'était vital, presque comme de manger ou dormir.

Lorsque tous les élèves furent entassés dans l'autobus, le chauffeur prit le chemin des maisons. Comme je l'ai spécifié plus tôt, Hermione aimait beaucoup écouter les autres, sans prendre part à leurs conversations, bien entendu. En fait, dans cet autobus, elle écoutait, et observait. Elle baissa le volume de son lecteur CD au minimum pour écouter ce qu'ils disaient.

Les filles à sa gauche parlaient des garçons. Les garçons, devant elle, parlaient des filles. C'était toujours la même chose, et Hermione se sentait si seule parmi eux.

Lorsque l'autobus s'arrêta devant la maison des Granger, la jeune fille gambada joyeusement jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Elle savait que ses parents étaient là aujourd'hui, et elle était heureuse que ce soit le cas.

Or, lorsqu'elle entra dans sa maison, elle vit ses parents, qui l'attendaient, assis à la table de la cuisine. Elle alla s'asseoir près d'eux, appréhendant ce qui allait suivre. Elle voyait l'air soucieux de ses parents, et cela la rendit curieuse. Qu'allaient-ils dire?

**- Hermione, ma chérie…** commença son père.

**- Oui papa?**

Ce ne fut pas son père qui lui répondit, mais bien sa mère, qui s'était rapprochée d'elle, et qui avait à présent posé sa main sur l'épaule de sa fille.

**- Tu es une sorcière.**

**

* * *

**

Ça doit être bizarre pareil hein? Tu arrive de l'école et tes parents t'annoncent que tu es une sorcière. Je crois que je ferais une crise. Euh… Non, en fait, moi, je sauterais de joie. Mais, je veux dire, si j'étais Hermione… Tkaa' J'espère que vous avez aimé. Le prochain chapitre sera pour Ron, puis ensuite… Enfin, on verra rendus là.

**J'aurai moins de temps pour vous écrire à partir de demain. L'école recommence DÉJÀ. Démoralisant non? Après tout, ça fait juste deux semaines qu'on est en vacances…**

**-Marie-la-Sublime-**


End file.
